youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Heinz Doofenshmirtz is a dumbest evil scientist that is Perry the Platypus’ nemesis History Heinz Doofenshmirtz was born in Gimmelshtump in Drusselstein, his parents dumped and abandoned him during his birth. He was disowned by his bad, evil, selfish, and disobedient parents because he was unoptimistic, weak, ugly, unsmart, and timid. He was raised by ocelots and quarry eels (non-canon). His anti-parents lost their lawn gnome that was repossessed by dark magic, the used him as a lawn gnome. His little brother Rodger was born and Heinz’s anti-parents enforces him to wear girls clothing after ran out of material (unless he still have clothes in his closet). Heinz was bad at kickball and also lost to a volcano during the science fair. His anti-dad forces to toughen him out. He even got soaked by a girl named Grulinda as his bane of existence, his another bane of existence named Boris who kicked sand at Heinz. His another bane of existence named Huge Hands Hans has won the hand shadowing contest. He tried to impress his anti-parents get something good like a teddy bear that he won from the crane machine for them, but his anti-parents impressed his lucky goody two shoes little brother Rodger by writing things on everything. He also lost his pet rabbit that got replaced by a skunk during his hard luck at his magic trick skills at the talent show. He has a balloon named Ballooney and lost him after his anti-parents used him as a lawn gnome again. He first got shipped to America after his anti-parents ditched, dumped, abandoned, betrayed, banished, and got rid of him. He dated with Linda before Candace,Phineas, and Ferb was born, but failed. He married to Charlene and have Vanessa as a daughter. He first met Perry the Platypus as his nemesis. He also failed his scheme to takeover the Tri-State-Area until he, his robot pal Norm, and his inators were responsible for ruining Phineas and Ferb's summer and best day ever, and Candace's chance to bust her brothers when accidentally controlled their summer. He is also too dumb to be evil and takeover the Tri-State-Area. He is the mostly dumb, stupid, klutzy, brainless, and less smart evil scientist that everyone called him a pharmacist. He joined forces with OWCA after his crimes, he began to gave up evil and willing to have a new life. Family * Vanessa * Charlene * His great aunt Friends * Norm * Perry the Platypus * I.M. M.E.E.N Enemies * Rodger * Grulinda * Boris * Huge Hands Hans * His mother * His father Trivia * His anti-parents called him hobbenbucther. His anti-parents has a only nice relationship to his lucky brother Rodger and only has a evil relationship with him. His anti-mother has a careless and disobedient personality and his anti-father has a naive, stern, strict, and foolish personality. His anti-parents hated him. It has been unknown that Heinz's anti-mother gave birth to him or not. His anti-parents worshipped Viacom, Giygas, Satan, and Illuminati. His anti-parents are undesirable beings * His great aunt liked him better than his anti-parents and his goody-two-shoes lucky brother Rodger * He has autism or a evil-life disorder * He is an ripoff to Dr. “Ivo” Eggman Robotnik, Dr. Ner. Cortex, and Dr. Wily Category:Villain to Hero Category:Villains Category:Boring Characters Category:Jerks Category:Evil Category:Heroes Category:Disney Category:LGBT